


Slippery slope

by beloniika



Series: Rewind [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: Choi Youngjae is a bashful sunshine who still hasn’t undressed in front of his roommate despite having shared a room for well over a semester.





	Slippery slope

**Author's Note:**

> There’re some mentions of urination towards the beginning of the second paragraph: it’s not that bad, but in case it squicks you out you’ve been warned :P ~~btw that’s not the reason behind the title~~
> 
> As usual, i'm not following a linear chronological order for the Rewind series, and this can be read as a standalone.

With its ups and downs, tests and papers, parties and all-nighters, college is a routine. Save for the setback at the beginning of Jaebum’s senior year, nothing truly groundbreaking has happened in the four years he has spent pursuing his studies, so he can consider the following as certainties in his college life:

-you fry some brain cells, whether from slaving over books or abusing substances

-all the caffeine, alcohol and ramen will come back with a vengeance, and your metabolism won’t be as lenient some time down the line

-some people make you become a bit more misanthrope every day

-Choi Youngjae is a bashful sunshine who still hasn’t undressed in front of his roommate despite having shared a room for well over a semester.

  
  


Jaebum just returned from his afternoon class, in quite a hurry may I add because he always seems to get the urgency to piss as soon as he steps foot in the dormitory’s lobby, when he all but barges in his room’s bathroom. He  _ did  _ hear the shower running, but he  _ really  _ needs to pee, so all he can do is throw a  _ ‘Sorry for bursting in, Youngjae, but it’s badly compelling!’ _ behind his shoulder while hastily unzipping his jeans and finally aiming for the toilet.

Jaebum takes a long, satisfied sigh, even shivering a little as he relieves himself, turning deaf to both the water and urine streams running in unison. That’s why he doesn’t notice, or maybe it’s because of the toilet flush, that Youngjae finished his shower and is currently stepping out of the frosted shower box in all his naked glory.

“Oh! Hi hyung! How did your storyboard project go?” the sophomore asks chipperly, calmly rubbing his hair dry as if having a conversation while in his birthday suit was a common occurrence.

Jaebum chokes on his reply. He doesn’t know where to look; he curses his eyes for always pointing downwards whenever he blinks, and curses whoever designed the bathroom to be so cramped to save space and fit as many quarters in the dorm as possible. The senior tries for a casual pose, placing a hand on the nearby washbasin but failing to notice the little pool of liquid soap right on the rim: he slips awkwardly into it, the tips of his pointer and middle fingers landing on some leftover toothpaste one of them *cough*Youngjae*cough* didn’t bother to rinse away earlier that morning. Jaebum clears his throat before trying again as he washes his hands.

“Pretty good. Thankfully Bambam fleshed my stick figures out a bit…” he trails off, eyes transfixed on the suds circling the drain and definitely not peeking up at his roommate through the mirror. Youngjae’s trademark wide mouthed laugh reminiscing the cat vs mouse chase for Jaebum’s sketchpad during lunch makes the older even more embarrassed, if possible, but he masks it with an awkward chuckle as he chances a glance at the other’s cheerful expression, and he eases a bit.

It’s short lived, however. Much to his roommate’s surprise and shock, to be honest, Youngjae steps out of the bathroom still giggling and damp, not bothering to wrap the towel around his waist but rather placing it over his shoulders, leaving his back view on full display. Jaebum still doesn’t know where does this exhibitionist streak come from, it’s  _ so  _ out of character that if he didn’t know better he’d think Youngjae either had an evil twin or accepted to take part in some weird bet, and he doesn’t know which option sounds more absurd. Jaebum doesn’t immediately follow, preferring to buy some time rinsing the wayward suds clinging to the shower base and checking the medicine cabinet just ‘cause. Convinced he has given the younger boy enough time to get dressed (10 minutes are enough to throw on a shirt and sweatpants, aren’t they??), Jaebum eventually walks back in their shared room. 

Youngjae is standing right in front of the bathroom door, innocent smile plastered on and hands behind his back. The towel has been discarded, hanging precariously on the top bunk safety rail, but the boy didn’t quite do a good job at drying his hair as a single droplet slides easily from his fringe to his neck, past his collarbones and further down his navel. 

“A-aren’t you cold?” Jaebum stammers,trying to sound his usual dismissive and gruffy self while focusing on the poster hanging above the top bunk, because he knows that he wouldn’t be able to stop his eyes from racking down his roommate’s naked and alluringly moisturized body if he were to look at him.

Youngjae boldly leans against him as he blindly feels for the stunned male’s hands. “Come warm me up, then.”

Jaebum lets himself be pulled to his bed, too flustered to object, all the while picking at his memory to remember if the two of them drunkenly hooked up at the most recent party and agreed to become friends with benefits, but he comes up empty handed. He even tries to ask Youngjae, who neither confirms nor denies Jaebum’s suspicions, so he gives up, rather watching in a stunned silence as the other lathers some lube between his thighs.

Slightly frustrated by the older male’s lack of reaction, Youngjae takes things in his hands, deftly undoing his belt and pulling down both Jaebum’s pants and underwear in a swift movement. He then kneels on the bed to be at eye level with his roommate and card a hand through his hair to subtly inch their faces together, while reaching for the senior’s cock with the other.

“So...I heard you like my legs,  _ hyung… _ ” Youngjae whispers huskily as he guides Jaebum between his lubricated thighs and starts to slowly rock his hips, shuddering whenever their crotches brush together. 

Like in a trance, Jaebum stares at Youngjae’s face, at his lust filled eyes and quirked lips, fighting the urge to kiss him all over like he has dreamed to do pretty much since they first met. He unconsciously picks up the pace. He relishes the delicious friction between his crush’s pretty legs; their matching accelerated breathing, intermingling due to the closeness of their faces; the goosebumps breaking on Youngjae’s skin with each delicate stroke of his sides and nipples. Feeling an orgasm approaching, Jaebum lets his head fall on Youngjae’s shoulder and hugs him closer to perform quicker and almost desperate thrust, committing to his memory the younger’s encouraging words and aroused moans as he chases his own climax.

A surprised gasp coming from Youngjae follows Jaebum's release, that exploded wetly between his legs. With a hand on his own cock and another on the small of Jaebum's back to pull him even closer, it doesn't take him much longer to stroke himself to completion, painting Jaebum's abdomen with translucent streaks.

  
  


Jaebum opens his eyes, panting after what has probably been his most powerful orgasm yet. He expects to see Youngjae’s flushed and blissed out face, but he’s met with the underside of the top bunk. He’s suddenly alert and aware of everything he just dreamed: he jumps from his bed and checks it feverishly, worried it wasn’t only spunk that damped his boxers, before rushing to the bathroom.

At least he didn’t wet the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> you've probably long realised the poor fucker was dreaming but what can i say, i love making JB suffer
> 
>  
> 
> Come scream at me to write these damn fics on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidqpid_) or [tumblr](https://stupidqpid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
